


Jealous, Jean?

by TheifOfTime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, and asks armin for advice poor baby, and awkward kissing, both of them being incredibly dense, but it ends up okay, eren works out, friends to boyfriends, jean smokes when he's upset, lots of swearing, they yell a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheifOfTime/pseuds/TheifOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when Eren announced he was going start hitting the gym to build up his already toned body in hopes of getting some girls, Jean was filled with rage he hadn’t felt in years, one he saved specially for Eren at his worst. It even confused himself. Why would he care if the idiot wanted to gain some muscle? It’s not like he was worried about Eren becoming stronger than him, since the boy was already stronger than Jean, and Jean had decided to stop trying to beat him in that department, seeing as he was taller than Eren and always would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous, Jean?

**Author's Note:**

> *note* they are around 16-17 in this fic.

Jean is so inexplicably angry, even he was surprised. Sure Eren always seems to make him angry, but never over something this dumb. He wants to punch a wall, punch a window; punch Eren is his fucking jaw because he is so goddamn angry. He thought he was finished with being so hostile, with playing the frenemies game that they played until around halfway through freshman year. Once they realized they were more similar than they’d thought, they’d formed a weird sort of friendship, one with lots of insults with no bite and playful wrestling with no bruises. Sure, they still argued quite a bit, and they had exchanged heated punches on a few occasions, but it was nowhere near as bad as when they were younger. 

So when Eren announced he was going start hitting the gym to build up his already toned body in hopes of getting some girls, Jean was filled with rage he hadn’t felt in years, one he saved specially for Eren at his worst. It even confused himself. Why would he care if the idiot wanted to gain some muscle? It’s not like he was worried about Eren becoming stronger than him, since the boy was already stronger than Jean, and Jean had decided to stop trying to beat him in that department, seeing as he was taller than Eren and always would be.

Eren had sat there, looking at Jean all smug like, his head tipped upward and his turquoise eyes staring at him hotly, goading him for a reaction. Jean had grunted, made some snide remark about Eren’s wimpy body needing the muscle if he ever wanted to be able to fight Jean fairly, and pretended to ignore the disappointment in Eren’s eyes. He’d scoffed to himself, wondering if Eren had wanted a stronger reaction. He did seem to get off on Jean’s annoyance after all. 

Week One

Eren had been going to the gym for one week. Jean could care less. Eren seemed no stronger, but his ego had definitely been given a boost, and he used every chance he got to show Jean his muscles. Jean did a lot of crushing soda cans and biting his nails during this week.

Week Two

It had been two weeks. Jean was going crazy. He had even followed Eren to the gym once and watched him work, noting the way his eyes got that determined look he only seemed to get when fighting Jean, or trying to prove his point to Jean, or trying to make Jean feel better and fuck Jean was so mad why was he doing this?? Who had caught Eren’s eye so much that he was trying to get in shape??? Jean spent a lot of time throwing baseballs at the rickety fence in his backyard and playing angry shooting games on his Xbox.

Week Three

Jean was going absolutely wild by the third week. Thoughts of Eren working himself exhausted, all for some stupid skinny bitch who wouldn’t even love him, who wouldn’t appreciate Eren’s hard work and would eventually leave him. Jean couldn’t figure out why the thought made him so furious and he was so frustrated with everything. Jean finally decided to talk to Armin about it. He picked up his phone and dialed the number. The blonde boy picked up.

“Hello? Jean?”

“Hi Armin. I need your help.” Jean said begrudgingly.

“Uhh sure. Shoot.” The small boy replied.

“Eren has been at the gym lately. He’s been working out, using the excuse of impressing some dumb girl. Now I shouldn’t give a flying fuck, honestly, but for some reason I’m absolutely infuriated. Why???” Jean grouses, furrowing his eyebrows.

Armin is quiet for a few moments before replying cautiously “Jean, it sounds like you’re a bit… Jealous.”

“That’s so dumb!” he shouts into the phone “I just don’t like that he’s spending so much time trying to get in shape for some stupid broad who doesn’t even deserve him! He’s gonna get his heart broken, and this will all go to waste, and I don’t want to have to say I told you so! He’s so dumb I don’t see why he’s doing all this and oh my god I am jealous.” He trails off angrily. He hears Armin make sympathetic noises across the phone and he grumbles a rushed goodbye before hanging up and throwing his phone. 

He spends a lot of time running his hands through his hair and smoking his dad’s cigarettes that week.

Week Four

Jean is so totally fucked. He is absolutely screwed. It hits him like a wrecking ball at three in the morning after a long night of too much thinking and not enough sleep. His eyes pop open and he whispers “fuck.” He shoves the covers off of his torso, suddenly too hot. He pulls on some old jeans, grabs some cigarettes and a lighter, and walks out to his front porch. He sits there til the early morning, his eyes bleary with sleep and his pale figure hunched over. The sun is peeking up from the horizon and Jean lets out a deep sigh. He puts out his last cigarette, runs a hand through his greasy hair, and whispers “I am in love with Eren goddamn mother fucking Jaeger.” And goes inside to sleep. 

He spends a lot of time feeling dizzy and nauseous this week.

Week Five

Eren shows up at his house one morning. Jean has just stepped out of the shower and gotten dressed when he hears Eren’s angry yelling and banging. 

“OPEN THE FUCK UP HORSE FACE.” Jean hears Eren yell “LET ME IN. STOP IGNORING ME AND JUST TALK TO ME YOU DUMBASS.” Jean doesn’t answer, suddenly very, very afraid.

“JESUS CHRIST YOU LITERAL WET PAPER TOWEL, I WILL BREAK IN.” Jean hears the furious brunette yell. He knows Eren will do that with no thought so he opens the door a crack.

“The hell do you want Jaeger.” He says gruffly through the crack in the door. 

Eren shoves the door open and oh maybe Eren did get stronger, Jean thinks, which only makes him angrier because some girl gets to enjoy Eren and his smooth tan skin when it should be Jean, it should have always been Jean god dammit. 

He gets bowled over and a very angry, snarling Eren lands on top of him, pinning him down. Jeans rears his head back and sneers back. “Get off dumbass! It’s too early for your bullshit.” He spits and Eren growls.

“MY bullshit? I’M the one who’s been a total fucking prick these past few weeks?? No way buddy, you’ve been ignoring me and acting like a total dildo. Now fess up.” 

Jean doesn’t know what to do so he pulls back and smashes his head into Eren’s. Eren yelps and rears back, bringing his fist to sock Jean in the jaw. Jean hisses and shoves Eren off of him.

“Just go away man, I don’t want to do this right now.” He shouts.

Eren’s glare is withering. “Jean. In the 9 years I have known you, never once have you ignored me, nor backed down from a fight with me. Now, SPILL. Are you just gonna pussyfoot around me forever?? What did I even do???” Eren says, and Jean’s heart breaks a little when Eren’s voice cracks on his last sentence. 

Jean bares his teeth. “Shut up Jaeger, of course you wouldn’t know what’s wrong, you’ve been spending all of your time getting in shape for some stupid whore!” 

Eren balls his fists and breathes heavier “THAT’S what this is fucking about?? Me getting in shape??? There never was a girl you stupid dumbfuck!!! It was all for you Jean, it was always for you! Open your goddamned eyes!!” Eren’s eyes are wide and his thick eyebrows are furrowed and it looks like he’s about to cry and Jean has absolutely no idea what to say.

“Why didn’t you just tell me Eren I didn’t fucking KNOW what to do, I didn’t even realize I like you until a week ago and I was so angry and so jealous you stupid shit! What was I SUPPOSED to do???” Jean yells angrily. 

Eren growls again and he’s moving closer and Jean wants to run because the look in Eren’s teal eyes is absolutely murderous. “I don’t fucking know, Jean, okay???? I don’t FUCKING know when it comes to you!” And then Eren grabs Jean’s shirt and yanks him down, because Jean will ALWAYS be taller, and presses his soft lips against Jean’s. 

The kiss is angry and clumsy, and they keep knocking noses and teeth and when Eren bites Jean’s lip Jean doesn’t know whether he wants to pop a boner or pop Eren in the jaw. They keep kissing until it’s less angry and more sweet, soft smacking sounds the only sound in Jean’s living room. It makes a soft heat fill Jean’s chest and he lets out a sad sigh when Eren pulls away. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long now, you don’t even know.” Eren breathes, his eyes wide and swirling with emotion, staring into Jean’s. Jean forgets to be mad and stares back at Eren.

“Then do it again please.” Jean breathes and Eren pulls him down again, this time gentler. And maybe Jean isn’t so jealous anymore.

Week Thirty Seven

They still fought. They still argued and pushed and yelled. There were misunderstandings and snide remarks and hurtful words. That part stayed the same, and Jean figured it probably would forever. But there was more. The soft weight of Eren’s hand in his own. The way their lips molded together perfectly. The feel of Eren’s fingers softly scratching his undercut when they lay on the couch on a lazy Sunday afternoon. The determined look in Eren’s eye that was reserved for Jean only was still there, but instead of it appearing only when they fought or debated, it was there when they kissed, when they said their goodnights, when they pulled each other under the covers late at night.

 

And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Ahh i love this ship so much i had to contribute in some way uwu hopefully it's not too bad? I have a certain soft spot for angry dumb boyfriends who don't realize they're boyfriends ;) read and review, and have a fab day!!


End file.
